


Delivery for a Day

by teddiehtet



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet
Summary: On TRIGGER’s day off, Tenn and Ryuu pay Gaku a visit at his family’s soba shop.
Relationships: TRIGGER - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Delivery for a Day

“What are you two doing here?” 

Gaku, dressed in his family’s soba shop work outfit, stood at the entrance of Yamamura Soba Shop, staring at his groupmates, who raised their hands up in greeting--Ryuu’s wave being a little more enthusiastic. 

“We came to visit!” Ryuu replied enthusiastically. “Wouldn’t it be nice to hang out together on our day off?” 

Gaku folded his arms. “My mom and grandpa left me in charge of the shop for the day. I’ll be busy.”

“Oh, too bad then.” Tenn turned to leave. “Let’s go, Ryuu.” 

“Wait, wait, wait Tenn.” Ryuu reached out to grab Tenn’s wrist, then turned back to Gaku. “We’re your friends, Gaku, we can help you out! Anything we can do in the shop?” 

Gaku crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. “I can’t let you guys in the kitchen. You could try serving the customers but…” After a few seconds of silence Gaku finally decided, “Actually, I can think of something you two can help with.” Turning to step back into the store, he gestured at Tenn and Ryuu to follow him. 

* * *

“Both of us actually fit on here,” Tenn commented with a surprised tilt in his voice, as he squeezed onto the scooter behind Ryuu and smoothed out the soba shop’s delivery outfit. 

Ryuu, with his ever sincere smile, turned back to Tenn after adjusting to the front of the seat himself. “Sorry if I’m taking up too much space.”

“No, you’re fine. This is basically like a passenger seat,” Tenn replied. 

“You’re sitting on where this thing usually goes,” Gaku cut in as he emerged from the shop, while hugging the metal storage container that housed some of the soba orders for the day.

After making his way to Tenn, Gaku handed the container to his teammate, warning him to keep it steady. Tenn managed to scoot further up the seat, closer to Ryuu, and repositioned himself so that he was sitting sideways. With Gaku’s help, the two of them placed the container right beside Tenn. 

Ryuu looked back with a concerned look in his eyes. “Isn’t this… a bit dangerous?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Tenn reassured. “As long as you’re not speeding.” With one hand, Tenn grabbed onto Ryuu’s outfit and with the other, he held onto the straps that were securely wrapped around the delivery container. 

Gaku then turned to Ryuu and asked, “Ryuu, you’re okay with driving right?” 

“Yeah, no worries here.” 

“Sorry if it’s a bit uncomfortable, you two,” Gaku apologized as he finished up checking the orders the shop received and handed the list to Tenn, who skimmed it over. “Here’s the list for now, and after delivering these, you two can come back. We’re expecting to have more orders later.” 

“Okay, boss!” Ryuu enthusiastically replied with a warm smile. 

“It’s kinda weird to be called boss like this, but keep up that smile and enthusiasm, Ryuu!”

“Okay, ‘boss’. We’ll see you later,” Tenn parroted. 

Ignoring Tenn’s slightly jesting tone, Gaku gave both of his friends pats on the back. After wishing them good luck, he jokingly warned them to not get recognized as part of TRIGGER by any of the customers.

“Don’t worry Gaku, we’ll be okay,” Ryuu confidently reassured. 

Tenn chimed in, “Yep. We’re just two normal soba shop delivery men.” 

* * *

“K-Kujo-san?!” 

Tsumugi’s sudden, surprised squeak greeted Tenn as soon as he stepped into IDOLiSH7’s dorm. 

“I’m sorry, who?” 

Tenn maintained his mask of faux confusion as he offered a small, clueless smile. Raising his delivery container, he continued, “I’m from Yamamura Soba, here to deliver your order.”

Tsumugi blinked a couple of times, trying to recollect herself. “Ah, I see. I’m sorry, you look so much like Kujo-san. For a second I thought he had come to visit again.” 

“Kujo, as in the idol from TRIGGER?” Tenn innocently asked while he started taking out the soba orders and lining them up. “You definitely have the wrong person. I’m not as charismatic as he is.” 

Tsumugi double checked her cash before handing it to Tenn. “You look exactly like him, though! Oh, I’m not sure if you know this other delivery person, but he also looks a lot like TRIGGER’s Yaotome Gaku.” With a lighthearted laugh, Tsumugi continued, “Maybe Yamamura Soba’s delivery staff can even create their own idol group.” 

A chuckle slipping from his lips, Tenn replied, “Maybe. I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you very much for your continued patronage.” With a small bow, he turned to exit the building. 

Once Tenn got back to Ryuu and was seated securely on the scooter, Ryuu asked, “Did you see everyone, Tenn?”

The revving of the engine as Ryuu began to drive away accompanied their conversation as Tenn responded, “I only saw their manager.” 

“That’s nice! I hope she and the rest of the boys are doing well. I was a bit surprised that you came back out so fast. You didn’t want to stay and chat?” 

“We’re not TRIGGER today, but Yamamura Soba Shop’s deliverers,” Tenn reminded.

“That’s true,” Ryuu agreed, with a carefree laugh. 

“Let’s see,” Tenn muttered, trying to recall the next address. “Our next destination should be a few minutes from here…” 

* * *

As the rest of the day passed, the hues of the setting sun began to fade, making way for the moon and stars. Tenn and Ryuu finished up delivering the last few orders and headed back to the Yamamura Soba Shop. Once they stepped inside, they immediately let their bodies relax, welcomed by the bright and cozy atmosphere of the shop. 

“Welcome back guys,” Gaku called from behind the counter. “How was today?” 

Tenn placed the container on a nearby table before answering, “It was a pretty good experience. Getting to talk to customers as a normal soba shop worker was refreshing.” 

“It was pretty fun, but was also tiring,” Ryuu followed. “You’re amazing, Gaku, doing deliveries by yourself so often, on top of TRIGGER’s activities.” 

“I just got used to it,” Gaku replied. Gesturing to empty tables, Gaku encouraged, “Go ahead and take a seat.” 

“The shop’s closed now right? Do you need any help cleaning up?” Ryuu offered. 

“No, I can handle that. You two just sit tight.” 

“Are you sure…?” Ryuu repeated. “We can still help, right Tenn?” 

Tenn nodded. “We are here, willing to help y’know. There’s no need for you to do everything yourself.” 

“Thanks guys, but I just wanted to make some soba for you two. It’ll be really quick.” 

True to his words, after a few moments, Gaku emerged, holding a tray with three bowls of soba, and joined his friends. Once each of them had a bowl of soba in front of them, they all went ahead and started slurping. 

“Gaku, this is really delicious!” Ryuu praised, his eyes sparkling with admiration. 

“Not bad,” Tenn agreed. “You really made these yourself?” 

“We’re the only ones here aren’t we?” Gaku retorted with a mildly teasing tone. “I really appreciate you two for coming here on our day off. Although it kind of feels bad that I had you doing deliveries…” 

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” Ryuu responded. “No matter how small or big any situation is, we’ll always be there for each other.” 

Nodding, Tenn added, “The way each of us decides to spend our day off depends on our own choices. If Ryuu and I weren’t concerned about you, we wouldn’t even consider visiting you in the first place.” 

After a couple of seconds of silence, an ungraceful snort escaped from Gaku’s lips, then a chuckle soon followed. “You’re right. Again, thank you not only for today, but for everything. You guys are a treasure.” 

Soon the empty shop came alive with their chatter, as they each shared how their days went and reminisced about the past. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece for the Ainana Arigatou zine, and had quite a lot of fun writing TRIGGER! I hope you enjoyed reading, and I hope you'll also check out the zine [ @ani7arigatou](https://twitter.com/ani7arigatou/status/1280700444013146112) ! There are so many amazing artworks and fics done by so many talented people, please do take a look! ^_^


End file.
